My Only Love
by bby1994
Summary: What would happen if Alice and Bella hadn't reached Edward in time? What if he had already jumped out into the sunshine and the Volturi's henchmen killed him? Originally was a one shot but has been extended!
1. I Love you Edward

A/N This is a songfic in tribute to one of the best shows ever, Sailor Moon. Technically it's written for Twilight, but the song is from Sailor Moon and is from a really sad scene when Sailor Moon (Bunny) discovers that she is the long lost Moon Princess while at the same time loses her only love Darien, again. So I figured that the love Bella ad Edward share would as be perfect since Bella would mourn Edward the same that Bunny would mourn Darien.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it's unfortunate really and quite sad to but this plot is mine happy to say. I also don't own the song My Only Love that belongs to someone named Bengiat according to the case, whatever that means. However Internet Lyric websites read that Jennifer Love Hewitt also sang it.

As Alice and I raced into Volterra I had a thought 'what if we didn't reach Edward fast enough? What if he managed to work his way around Alice's vision and got himself killed?' No, I can't think like that, think positive Bella, Edward will be okay. He has to be. Whatever, I don't have time to think I merely need to get over there and prevent Edward from dying. And there he was. Edward my beautiful angel. Standing in the sun with all of the light sparkling- wait! No! _He's not supposed to do that in public!_ Then suddenly, a vampire appeared, almost too fast to see and Edward fell to the ground. The vampire knocked him underneath the clock tower and carried him away under the cover of the shadows.

"Edward!" I heard a voice scream "Edward come back! Edward! Get up Godamnit!" I realized that it was my own voice, screaming for Edward. Alice picked me up and ran after them chasing down the Volturi's henchmen. All the way I screamed hard ,my voice constantly being interrupted by my sobs "Edward get up! Wake Up! EDWARD! EDWARD!" We finally caught up behind them and dropped into a little trap door that the men had just disappeared through.

Alice turned to me. "Bella, I'm going down there OK? I want you to stay here and wait for me. Alright?" I shook my head at her. "Bella. Please, I don't have time to convince you. Just stay here, I'm begging you. Please Bella? Please?" I shook my head at her again. "BELLA!" I shook when I heard her yell. I've never heard sweet, silly Alice scream, ever. "Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. That was out of line. Just stay here please? I need to get Edward out of there or else I don't know what they'll do to him. Please Bella. Please? I can move faster without you, you know that so just stay here and don't go anywhere!" Then she disappeared down the hatch.

Twenty minutes later Alice came clambering out of the hole empty-handed. "H-He-He's gone!" She whispered, so low that I almost couldn't hear her. "Th-they k-k-k-killed him!" She fell to the floor heaving dry sobs.

"What? What do you mean? Where is he? Alice, if he died there would be a body! He can't be dead." But despite my rational words I knew he was gone.

"Bella, the only way to kill a vampire is t-to burn their body" she pointed to a chimney that was spewing purplish smoke not to far away from us. "See that smoke? That's all that's left of him. Bella sweetie, he's gone."

"No, no he can't be gone he just can't. How could he leave me like that?! Why would he do that? Why?" Then I couldn't take it anymore. I just crumpled to the floor and began to sob. I curled up into a fetal position right on the cobbled sidewalk and cried. And when I had no tears left I screamed. I screamed for Edward, calling out his name. Luckily, all of the people celebrating St. Marcus's Day just kept out of the shadowed alley when they heard my screams. That night, when my sobs had subsided, we took a plane back to Alaska. There we had to tell everyone what had happened. We all then returned to Forks and told everyone else.

The story was that he had gotten caught up in some gang warfare in LA since that was supposedly where they all lived. Since hey had lived there they had buried him there. I couldn't believe that Edward, my lovely angel, was gone forever.

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

_It takes control_

_Now we both know_

_The secrets bared_

_The feelings show_

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

Edward was my life, my love…my everything. And he was gone forever. I couldn't believe that I would never see that crooked smile, or those warm golden eyes ever again.

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love_

Alice frequently drove me to his grave; a memorial that stands in a cemetery in Los Angeles, to keep up the pretense of him having truly died of a gang shootout. There I would walk over to his grave and curl up beside the headstone, engraved with "Here lies Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Born on March 27th 1990, Died on May 14th 2007" Naturally, they couldn't put the real year he was born. Alice usually had to pick me up off of the grave and support me back into the car. I slowly began to revert back to my zombie self. Charlie began to worry, and with summer quickly approaching he had no choice other than to let me go to the Cullens. Charlie merely tiptoed around me now and I never ate unless someone forced me to. Edward finally got what he wanted, to die with me. Honestly, it's kind of the other way. When he died I died. Not my body, but my sole reason to be on this world was gone. The love of my life was gone, and yet, everyone told me that it would be OK. That it would get better. Jacob had come a couple of times, but when he realized how much I was pining over Edward he was quickly disgusted, and hasn't talked to me since. Every time I came over, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all try to console me. I know they all hurt, but it couldn't hurt as badly as it did for me. I had finally realized again that Edward loved me with all of his forever frozen heart, and before I could tell him that I too loved him that much, he was taken away from me.

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it from the start_

_My only love_

This is why I've decided that I'm going to meet my angel. I'm gong to die. And nobody can stop me. I've been constantly changing ideas in my head so that Alice can't tell what I'm about to do, between different suicide ideas, to staying alive and trying to get Jacob to fall in love with me. Which may I say I'm not going to do. He's my best friend, but I don't, and never will, like him like that.

Really, suicide isn't so bad, my soul is already dead, I'm just killing my body now too.

I love you Edward, and I'll see you soon.

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_My only love_

Alice came rushing in. "Bella you can't do this! Please Bella don't! I'm begging you don't do this!"

I just smiled at her "Sorry Alice, it's too late. I'm going to see Edward. Give everyone my love. I love you Alice. You were one of the best friends ever."

"Bella, Bella!" she sobbed "How could you do this to me. Think about Charlie, and Renee, she'll go crazy." I just kept smiling Alice's voice was getting further and further away. "Bella? Bella! Bella!" I was gone. Gone to rejoin Edward.


	2. Alice

A/N Originally this story was simply going to be a one shot. However, due to the fact that the original received so much positive intake and there have been a few reviewers asking for more, I have decided to add some more par their requests. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and even then that's only partially mine.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe that Edward was actually dead. It had all happened so fast.

_Flashback_

_After I had left Bella, I raced down the hole and into the atrium. It wasn't very hard really, as there weren't many twists or turns to worry about getting lost in. But even as I ran I knew I would be too late. I had already seen what would happen as soon as the Volturi decided. I had hoped to reason with them, but, much like any other royal, the Volturi always got what they wanted. They were going to kill Edward in the only way possible, by burning him in the fire. I knew I would be too late, yet I kept racing anyways, throughout the winding tunnels until I finally came up to a vast atrium. There stood the Volturi, watching as their henchmen dragged an unfighting Edward into the fire. I tried to run over to him. "Edward! Edward!" I screamed. He just looked at me and said "Bella's gone. I have nothing left to live for." He smiled. "I'm not going to live without her, Alice. She's my life, my existence." He said plaintively._

_"You idiot!" I screamed. "Bella is standing outside of the entrance to get in here! She's alive, stupid! She never died!" A look of confusion passed his perfect face. "But I talked to Jacob. He said Charlie was at the funeral. I know Jacob doesn't like us, but would he really lie about something so serious?" By now the Volturi had stopped dragging him to the immense fireplace that was obviously made for this sole purpose. "No, Charlie was at the funeral of one of the Quileutes. Bella was there with her, then you called and he thought you were Carlisle. He figured you already knew about Harry Clearwater's death so he didn't bother to tell you whose funeral it was."_

_He looked at me in disbelief. "You mean Bella's alive?"_

_I gave an exasperated sigh to disguise the sobs that were threatening to wrack my body. I knew the Volturi would only let this go on for so long, and Edward did too. Finally Marcus stepped in. "Alice! What a pleasure to see you! I would suggest saying goodbye to your good friend Edward. Shame really that he has to die, but he did blatantly break the rules, therefore he will have to suffer the consequences."_

_I bent over onto my knees. "Marcus" I begged. "Marcus please. Please, don't do this. Marcus, I'm begging you." After that I gave up disguising my dry sobs and fell to the floor at his feet, crying._

_"Now, now Alice. Just take it all in stride. Keep your chin up." I looked up from my sobbing up to his face. His face was one of mild interest, mixed with disgust, at my childish behavior. Then I heard a howl. I turned to the fireplace. The Volturi's goons were tearing off Edward's limbs and tossing them into the fire. Soon everything attached to Edward's torso other than his head was tossed into the fire and the screams suddenly stopped. All that was left of Edward was a sweet-smelling purple smoke. Marcus turned to me and said "I suggest you go tell Carlisle and the rest of your coven this sad turn of events." I turned to leave. "And Alice? I truly am sorry." I just turned and dashed back to Bella._

_End flashback_

Ever since then Bella's done nothing but mope around in school. Her body's there. Her mind's there. But, her soul and all reason to live is gone. All throughout school people would stare and point, looks of pity on their face. Every time it happened Emmet turned and growled at them. We usually just took her home after school and someone stayed with her. Everyone who stayed with her reported back that she just lay on her bed, listless after doing her homework and I ended up having to stay with her at night. Eventually though she didn't want anybody with her. Neither after school or at night. She lost weight and looked worse than any average supermodel. Charlie tried to get her to eat. He called me over to help her eat but to no avail. Poor Bella was just wasting away and there was absolutely nothing that we could do about it.

School soon let out for the summer and Bella begged me regularly to take her to Edward's memorial in LA. Every day we went, Bella would walk over to the memorial and collapse on the ground by the headstone. She was aware that Edward's ashes weren't there but I guess she felt some sort of closeness to him while curled up at her headstone. The circles under her eyes were almost as bad as ours are. I told her that she should take some kind of medicine, but she told me she didn't want t sleep because of the dreams. She didn't go into detail but when she talked about it around Jasper, he told me to never talk about it again. He said he got a taste of all of the sadness she felt when she dreamed. And the horror that she held for those dreams was incredible for someone as seemingly unemotional as her.

The summer crawled along. Every once in a while Bella would disappear for a few hours. She still wore short sleeves, so it wasn't as if she was cutting. I guess she probably fell into a fitful sleep somewhere. One time Jacob came to visit her. He was so disgusted at her that she still moped around. He never came back and it only served to push her into a deeper depression. Charlie had a field day when that happened. He called Billy and cussed Jacob out for hurting his daughter so bad.

Towards the end of it all I started getting visions of Bella in different suicide situations. I couldn't understand it. Was life really so awful that she truly wanted to leave it forever? I didn't understand it. First I had an image of her with a razor at her throat. Then I saw her drinking bleach. Then I was assailed with image after image, almost as if she didn't want me to see what she was actually doing. Eventually the images settled to one of Bella swallowing pills. Pills? Where did she get those? I had assumed that she would have to convince Charlie to buy her some pills. However, I soon realized that my relief was short-lived. I suddenly remembered Charlie saying something about how he had gotten the doctor to prescribe some pills to help her sleep, and how they hadn't been working. I then realized that she never took the pills because she was afraid of the dreams. I had to find her quickly. In the vision she was sitting at Charlie's kitchen table. I raced over to her house on foot not caring if Charlie had seen me; I just had to get to her quickly. I reached her house and opened the door. She had left it open. _Probably expecting me._ I thought grimly. There was Bella, with an empty bottle of pills next to her. She had her eyes closed and was smiling serenely. I ran over to her.

"Bella? Bella! Bella what are you doing? What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" I begged her.

She just smiled at me and said "I cant live without him anymore. Can't you see Alice? My soul's already dead. I'm just leaving my body so that I can be with Edward."

I pleaded with her. "Bella, Edward will be mad at you for leaving everyone. And what about Charlie?"

"Edward will be glad that I'm there with him. And Charlie will do OK. You guys can live without me. You all still have your loves. I don't, he's gone, and so I'm going to join him. I'm sorry Alice, I guess you'll have to find a new doll huh?" I smiled through my dry sobs. She hadn't cracked a joke since he died. I guess it only made sense for the old Bella to appear when she was about to leave us forever.

"I know. I-I'm just gonna miss you. You're the best mortal friend I ever had." I gave her a sad smile.

She giggled and said "And you're the best vampire friend I ever had. I love you Alice. I'll miss you." Her eyes finally closed.

A/N I know that the conversation was short in the first chapter but I thought it would be cute if I put this conversation in there.


	3. Jacob

A/N I wanted a quick poll so please message me your answers it gets messy if you review your answer cause I get all happy when I suddenly have like 8 new reviews and they all turn out to be answers to my poll. Got it? Good. OK here's the poll:

Merry early Christmas and a very late happy Chanukah to my readers. Thanks to gothic girl 1122 for helping me choose which character to use for this chapter. Charlie, Jasper, and, of course Edward, are all upcoming chapters. Sorry for the late update. I have no wireless internet for my laptop installed yet and for some reason I can't log onto my account on my desktop computer. My computer apparently abhors fanfiction because I can't even read a story, so I have to update at school. Also, as you may have noticed midterms are here again Very Sarcastic Cheering so now, I have to create a podcast and a game and a myriad of other things so I can't update as frequently as I would like. Many apologies but if you think this is way too late feel free to chase down my teachers with pitchforks. So anyways, here's the story!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Sniff

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe it. The leech is gone. Like, even more gone than he once was. There is absolutely no way that he can ever come to bother Bella, or me, ever again. Which means that Bella can finally get over him and move onto the new man in her life, namely me. I mean, I know she loves me. She just didn't want to admit it because of that goddamned leech. But now? She just has to mourn him for a little while and then she can move on to me. I mean, I didn't hope that he would die, just that she would fully get over him. But he's gone forever with no chance of him coming back, so she has no choice but to get over him. Honestly I couldn't have come up with a better solution to this doting problem that she had for the bloodsucker. So I'll just go over to her house in a couple of weeks and tell her that we can finally be honest about our feelings for each other. So it was perfect. But I began to realize that something was wrong when dad told me that Bella was only getting worse. According to Charlie, she was worse than when Edward had left. She never ate, never talked, never did anything. The worst part was that she never cried. She just kept up this haggard, tired, and depressed look. I had officially had it with her actions so I went over to Charlie's house.

I barged into the house only to find her staring blankly at the TV. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch. Then, I promptly began to tell her exactly what had been on my mind. "Bella? Why are you still mourning that damn leech? He's gone and you've mourned him for months. I've tried to stay away but I just can't. I miss you Bella. Where have you been?" She turned off the TV and faced me on the couch. "What do you want from me Jacob?" It was then that I realized just how much she still loved him. I could h practically see the pain that it caused her to talk to me. I couldn't believe her. I thought that we had something. She's spent so many months crying over him, between when he left her and when he died. When she started hanging out with me, fixing and riding the motorcycle, fixing up the rabbit, I thought that she had gotten over him. What more would it take for her to just get over him? How much more hurt and disappointment would I have to go through for her to finally move along with her life, live the rest of her human existence? It didn't make sense. "Didn't you hear me? I said, why are you still mourning that leech?"

She turned to look at me. She slapped me. It happened so fast but, thanks to my being a werewolf, I didn't even feel it. "That is what you get for insulting my _deceased_" She put plenty of emphasis on this particular word. "boyfriend. Just because he isn't here gives you _no_ right to insult him. And who the hell are you to tell me what is the proper mourning time? He loved me Jacob! I loved him too! Is that too hard of a concept for you to understand? Damnit! Jacob you're so damn frustrating. I can't even slap you because it doesn't hurt you at all!" She looked at me with utter loathing and hurt in her eyes. I almost felt bad, but then I realized that in order for her to realize the love she had for me I had to break through the haze left over by Edward.

I grabbed her shoulders as carefully as possible so as not to hurt her. She just looked up at me ferociously I could practically hear a very vampire-like snarl come from the back of her throat, so small that the normal human ear wouldn't hear it. Damn, hanging out with her precious leeches affected her more than I thought it would. I almost smiled at how cute she sounded trying to be all scary. But I steeled myself, this was no laughing matter, so I just lightly shook her and told her "Bella! Don't you love me too?! Just get over him! He left you remember!"

She gaped at me. "How could you say that Jacob!? He did it because he loved me! He left me because he wanted me to live a normal, human life! Also last time I checked you left me too Jacob. So don't you dare act as if you're innocent!"

I was filled with rage. How could she say that! She knew that I wasn't allowed to I was under Sam's orders and I can't disobey orders! I told her so in a quieter voice, in case Charlie was listening in. "You know that I had no choice Bella! I was under the orders of the alpha! Sam wanted me to do it so that I could protect you until I learned to control myself! Bella, it hurt me more than you can imagine, and when I overheard Charlie tell my dad that you were turning back into a zombie it hurt me so much to know that I had been causing you so much pain! Bella, damnit! I-I I love you Bella! I love you so much." She looked at me shocked.

Quietly she replied "Well, Jacob, I can't say I can return your feelings. Especially after you abandoned me for 4 whole weeks. If you loved me so much you could have come and been a friend to me!" Slowly her voice began escalating. "If you were a real man instead of the pup you act like you would have comforted me even though I was mourning another man! I know that Edward would have come to comfort me if it was you who had died. Even though he didn't know you, even though my tears would have been shed for you, goddamnit he would still be there for me! You didn't know him either and you're sitting there calling him names. What the hell gives you the right?!" She was screaming now.

"Bella." I said calmly. "I just, I just want you to be mine. I don't want someone else to still hold your heart. I want you to give it to me." I said quietly. But I was angry so I began to show it. I began to tremble and shake. Bella scooted away from me, going to the other end of the couch we were sitting on. I finally regained control of myself, but Bella remained where she sat. She was wary of my temper now. "However Bella," I continued with my voice slowly beginning to escalate. "I guess that you are too wrapped up in the fantasy of your oh so perfect _dead_" I put plenty of emphasis on this word. "vampire" I lowered my voice for this word. "ex-boyfriend. You obviously don't want to be with the rest of us. So I guess that I'll just leave because you obviously don't want to be with me!" I was now screaming. I quickly spun around and stomped out the door slamming it behind me so hard that I could feel the whole house shake. As I ran out the house I heard feet treading not so lightly. I just walked faster. I really didn't want to talk to Bella right now. Then I heard a voice much deeper than Bella's call out my name. "Jacob!" It was Charlie. My suspicions were right, Charlie was listening to us. I turned around and walked over to him. After all it wasn't as if he could hurt me. "Yes Charlie? What did you need?" I talked smoothly as if there was nothing wrong.

"You damn well know what I need Jacob Black! You are so lucky that I am a cop or else I would have pounded you into the ground by now! You just hurt Bella in there! She is dying Jacob! Wasting away! She doesn't eat, sleep, talk, or anything!" He screamed at me.

"Well, she certainly was talking then, or more appropriately screaming and yelling." I told him smoothly.

"Do you think that this is funny? My daughter is practically a ghost Jacob! If you loved her like you said you did you wouldn't have said the things you did. Being jealous is one thing but to hurt her like that…that is terrible! Until you have changed your attitude about the situation, you are not welcome in my house!" I just looked at him. "Fine, is that all? I have something important to do." I said coolly.

"No, that's not all. I just thought you should know, Bella is crying in there. You were one of her friends and now she has lost you. I hope you're proud of yourself." He turned and walked away from me. I too, walked away from him until I reached the woods, and from there I transformed and ran.

I never did see her again. Then weeks later I found out what had happened to her. I felt awful. I would never see her smile or laugh again. Soon, there was the funeral and Charlie looked heart-broken. The look on his face has haunted me ever since that day. It was a look that blamed me and only magnified my feelings of remorse further. I'm sorry Bella. So sorry. I wish that I had been a better friend. Maybe we could have been together if I hadn't been so awful to you. I love you Bella, and I always will.


	4. Charlie

Sorry that it's late luv's I had half of the story all written for you but I forgot to charge my laptop and it died and deleted everything I had, like, half of a story up and it sucks cause last night I was really on a roll cranking out the ideas so yeah it sucks pretty bad. Let's see what am I forgetting? Ah, yes! Happy Hanukkah or Chanukah to the jewish readers! and as of the day that I'm writing this it is exactly 7 days 'til Christmas and 4 days from when my school let's out for break. However, it's only a 2-week break Sniff. Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**Charlie's POV**

A soon as I got the news about Edward I knew we were in for it. Poor Bella, and she had just gotten over her zombie case too. The whole cycle started again. She would get up, get dressed, say bye to me and walk out the door. She didn't even bother to eat, last time she at least took care of herself somewhat. But then from the house the Cullens picked her up and drove her to school. They do their thing at school, but Alice, bless that girl's soul, tells me that Bella doesn't eat lunch either. Then afterwards she comes home, does her homework, and retreats to bed. But she doesn't sleep. Nightmares maybe, but whatever it is I've checked in on her more than once and without Edward in her bed, oh yes I knew he was in there all this time, I didn't really mind after a while because they never did anything. I could sense ever since he left her, her sleeping pattern was disturbed. I almost said something about how I knew all along that they had been asleep together, but I figured it would bring back memories for her that she didn't want to relive. Anyways, she just doesn't sleep. She sits there quietly on the edge of her bed and smoothes the sheets over and over with her hand.

Since Bella wasn't sleeping I finally decided to get her some sleeping pills, maybe she would be able to rest and get better. I took her to the hospital in the clinic area so that she could see a doctor about getting some sleeping pills. When I left her I decided to find Carlisle, I wanted to see how well he was doing since even talkative Alice didn't talk so much anymore. So I looked in his usual area of the hospital, the ER. I sat in the waiting room patiently, knowing that he would come out soon. Sure enough after only five minutes of waiting he showed up.

"Carlisle!" I called. He turned to me.

"Oh, Charlie. Look I get a break in ten minutes wait for me at the cafeteria?" I nodded. "Thanks, see you then." I quickly walked to the clinic and asked the nurse sitting at the desk to tell Bella that I was in the cafeteria and that if she wanted she could come and join me.

I quickly walked over to the cafeteria from there, where Carlisle was sitting at a table making tea. I sat down in front of him. "Hello Charlie. I haven't seen you in a while." he said calmly.

I looked closer at him. Carlisle looked the same as always. Well put together with not a single hair out of its place, but he just looked so down. "Hey, how, well, how have you been?" This was extremely difficult considering I was not a man who usually discusses feelings. "I'm OK I guess, as OK as any man who lost his son can be. Esme's lost it almost completely. She never does much other than look at all of our old pictures of him. The guys have been doing their best to cheer up the girls and vice versa. There isn't much else. The occasional trip to his grave. How about Bella? Alice said she isn't much better."

"Yeah, Bella hasn't been doing to well. I'm worried about her. She doesn't do anything, I mean it was worse than last time." He cringed when I said this.

"Listen I'm sorry for that. Edward thought it was for the best that he just make it a clean break, just a good-bye and that would be it. Turns out that maybe they should have kept in contact huh? Stay together a little while before what happened, happened. But, enough of this, what are you doing here. I know you didn't come just to see me." He finished with a strained smile.

"Bella hasn't been sleeping at all. When Edward left she used to have horrible nightmares. At least that was what I guessed. She never did tell me why she would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. Anyways, I figured she was having awful nightmares, but she really does need her sleep, so she's at the clinic discussing sleep medications with a doctor."

"Nightmares?" he asked.

"Maybe something with being alone, because once she started hanging out with Jacob they all disappeared, but sure enough, when he left her the screaming came back. Jacob's a good kid. I can't imagine why he would have left her like he did. She won't tell me, and Billy just said that they had a fight and some things to work out. So I guess I never will know what happened." I rubbed my forehead. "Did you know that Edward slept over at my house most nights?" He gaped at me. "Yes, he certainly did. I'm not bringing it up because I had an issue with it. After all, they never did anything, and she seemed fine, so I let it be." He was still staring at me.

"Well, I knew he disappeared somewhere at night just figured that it was to drive around or something." He said, seemingly shrugging it off.

"So you never guessed it would be something like this? Well, no he is…was a good kid. Never did anything wrong. His parents raised him right for sure." He paused looking thoughtful. "You know he loved Bella right? That was why he never called or kept in contact. She said that she loved him often, very often in my presence. She told him things like 'you are my existence' or 'you are my life' sometimes when they talked to each other, and, if I didn't know better, I would swear that they were saying their wedding vows." He shook his head. "He broke it off the way he did so that she would move on. He thought that there was no chance of us returning, so he just tried to make it a clean break for her. It was terribly sad. He wanted her to move on even though it would hurt him to do so. There were plenty of girls interested in LA but he was never interested. He spent most of the time at home pining for her. It was pathetic, actually. Well, the girls didn't think so, they thought it was romantic." A small smile lit up his face. He then shook his head. "They were hounding us about why we never pined over them when they were gone. It was rather silly. Edward being ridiculed by the men in the house, and cooed over by the girls." His smile deepened. "I should probably go, my break's almost over now. It was good to talk to you though. So long Charlie."

I sat there absorbing everything that he had told me. _Edward never called because he loved her? He wanted her to move on? He made proclamations of his love to her on multiple occasions? What is this? I have to talk to Bella about this. Where was she anyways?_ I walked over to the clinic area, and because I was looking for her I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into someone. "Oh I'm-oh there you are Bella!" She looked at me.

"Oh hey Charlie. Here." She handed me a prescription for some sleeping pills. "Can we go?" Well, Bella still wasn't saying anything.

"Sure Bells, we can go."

We walked back to the car in silence and then we headed home. Weeks passed and nothing changed. Bella didn't appear to get any better, but on the bight side she wasn't getting any worse. Until one day when Jacob finally came to visit Bella. I was outside cleaning up some stuff in the back yard. When I finished and came inside expecting it to be quiet. It was far from it.

"Bella, just get over the stupid leech already! He's dead, and before that he left you! He never talked to you! Never sent an e-mail or even a letter!" Then I heard the sound of a slap. I waited quietly to find out who delivered it. "What the hell was that for?!" Jacob yelled. "That," She replied calmly. "was for insulting my _deceased_ boyfriend!" I silently cheered, even though as a cop I knew I shouldn't promote this kind of behavior. But I couldn't help but be happy to know that my Bells can protect herself. "He never kept in contact, _because_ he loves me." She finished. He wanted me to move on!"

"And you did! Bella, I know that you love me! You love me! You just don't want to admit it! You're too damn stubborn!" He yelled at her.

"No Jacob! You have just deluded yourself into thinking that I love you. I don't know if you love me or not but I love Edward! Besides, if I recall correctly you left me too!" She practically screamed. Followed by this comment was fevered whispering from Jacob, and the more fevered whispering coming from Bella. Since I was in the kitchen I didn't hear it unfortunately. Suddenly I could hear voices again and I heard Bella whispering so that I could hear her. "I don't care if you were under orders!" What? Orders? What the heck does she mean by orders?

"Look Bella, I came over here to tell you that I love you and to move on from that leech, but I guess that you don't want to get over him. If that's how it is, then I'll leave you to your moping. I won't be coming back anytime soon. Bye Bella. Call me when you're ready to admit your feelings for me.

When he left Bella looked as if she had been slapped, then she fell off the couch. She curled up on the floor and began to cry. I flew out the door to find Jacob. Where the hell did that boy go! Truthfully, I had always hoped that Bella would date Jacob instead. I know that I never admitted it to Bella, but can you blame me? I knew this kid since he was born and I had only recently met Edward in comparison, so I wanted the boy that I was positive had been raised right. But after what I had just witnessed I was beginning to doubt this so-called great up-bringing. It was quite sad really. Who taught him this behavior, cause it sure wasn't Billy. Finally I saw him on the outskirts of the forest. "Jacob!" I yelled after his quickly retreating form.

He paused in his step a moment and then turned around and began walking towards me. When he reached me he said coolly. "Yes Charlie?"

I couldn't believe the gall of this boy! "Don't you 'yes Charlie' me, boy!" I growled at him. "What the hell was that? Can't you tell that she's miserable? That she misses him? It was a hard loss for her as much as it was for the rest of his family!"

"Well I wanted to get her out of her funk, to move on. I guess I thought that if I admitted to her that I love her then she would have come around or something." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You are so lucky that I am a cop or else I would have hauled you to the ground in no time flat and bashed your face in!" I said roaring now.

"Look I'm sorry Charlie. I don't know what else to do. Sorry. Now is that all? Dad is expecting me now so we can eat." He said frustratingly cool.

"No that isn't all." I spat. I was about to take two low blows here but until he could respect my daughter he could definitely take these without any regret from me. "Firstly consider yourself banned from my house for good until you apologize to my daughter! And secondly, I hope you're proud of yourself, you made the girl you claim to love cry." I saw his cool demeanor drop for a second to one of pain then the mask was back. "There, now I'm finished. You can go, and don't forget you're not allowed on this property until you thoroughly apologize. Good-Bye Jacob." I turned on my heel and stalked the way to the house. I walked in the front door this time and walked in on Bella still curled up and crying her heart out. "Bella?" I asked. She looked up from the floor straight at me.

"You heard everything, didn't you dad?" She said her voice thick with tears. "You heard what he said to me?"

I looked at her. Had she always been this perceptive? I don't recall her being able to read me like that. "Well, yes. I banned Jacob from coming until he apologizes for everything he said to you. You know, he can be pretty stupid sometimes but, I really think he loves you." She just looked at me. "Can I go dad? I'm tired. I just want to sleep." I let her go. She was probably going to take a pill and go to sleep, which she still looked like she needed.

A few more weeks went by then one day I got the call. It was from Alice.

"Charlie?" She asked her voice quivering a little bit.

"Yeah?" I replied. "What is it?"

"I-it's Bella." She said tripping over her words. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"Wha-what about Bella?" I asked bracing myself for the worst but, nothing could brace me for the news that came.

"Sh-she's dead Charlie." She said. I heard her begin to sob. "Sh-she killed herself Charlie, she said she couldn't live without Edward."

"How?" I asked her. But I didn't need to ask. I already knew, it was those sleeping pills. It was kind of suspicious that she was still looking as if she wasn't getting any sleep. I guess she never took them and killed herself by swallowing the whole bottle.

"I-it was the pills. She never took them, she swallowed the entire bottle Charlie. She k-killed herself." I couldn't believe it. Bella was dead. My only child, dead and gone. I couldn't believe it.

"I have to go Alice." I said robotically. "Charlie?" I heard her ask. "Yes Alice?" I replied. "She wanted you to know that she loves you. She just couldn't live without Edward."

"Good-bye Alice." I said.

"Bye Charlie." She hung up.

I walked over to the front desk. I told the receptionist that I had to leave. When she asked me why, I merely told her that it was important and that I didn't plan on coming to work for a week. She said nothing and I left.

I drove home. "Alice?" I called "I'm right here Charlie." She replied to my call. "She's in the kitchen"

I walked in on her kneeling and looking at Bella, who was laying on the floor. "You can go Alice. I can take care of it." She nodded her head and quickly walked out the door. I gave her 5 minutes to drive away and then I felt the yell that was building in my throat out. It was loud, long, and filled with the pain that I felt for losing my Bells. My only child. I yelled until I had nothing left and then I began to cry. I curled up next to my dead daughter and cried.

A/N Yes I made Charlie know all along. I figured that it would make things a little more humorous considering how bleak the story is. I know I keep adding things but I just keep getting these great ideas so I can't help but pour them out. I don't remember which area Carlisle worked in but I stuck him in the ER since that sounds like the place where he could help out the most. About the fight dialogue, I forgot the words in the fight scenes so I just improvised sorry if you're shaking your head at my stupidity. God I'm frickin freezing it's like 60 degrees outside which is cold if you live in South Florida like I do so yeah we just got that cold front that was snowing the rest of the U.S. into their home so yeah. It went from about 92 degree afternoons to 70 degree afternoons in no time flat. And 80 degree nights to 52 degree nights. Brrrrrrrrrrrr! One last note. Thanks for those of you who encouraged me to write more. You are all the best readers ever! Actually **this** is the last note. I won't be able to update for a while after this since its going to be christmas break and I won;t have any access to wireless internet but I will keep to my promise of previews if you review and correctly identify.


	5. Edward POV 1

It's Finished (don't worry not the story, merely the chapter) sorry It took so long but I don't think Edward likes me very much. I don't think I'll ever do things from his POV ever again. But yeah. Ummm I think I'm only going to do 2 more chapters and after that I am pretty sorry to say this, but, well, It'll be over. so yeah, I guess I have to start another project. Alright I guess that's it for now.

Disclaimer: Now do you honestly think that I own this? Cause if I did I wouldn't be here I would be getting to work on finishing the other books so they can be published for the lovely fans to read. (Hint, Hint, if stephanie Meyer is for some reason reading this).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I couldn't believe it. Bella was gone. Dead. Jumped to her death from a cliff. No matter I will see my lover soon if I can get the Volturi to agree to killing me. So I brought my case to the Volturi.

"So...You wish for us to kill you?" Aro asked. The look on his face was on of utter surprise. "Why would you ask this favor of us? For what reason should we kill you? You haven't betrayed our existence, or anything else that threatens the existence of vampires. For what reason should we grant you this service? This is after all, a request that we normally wouldn't comply to, particularly in your case as to the fact that you possess great power and would only serve to help our cause she we induce you into our ranks."

I began to panic surely they wouldn't deny my quest but rummaging through their thoughts I found, much to my displeasure, that Aro intended to do his best to make good on his previous statement. "You see Aro, I have a problem." He looked intrigued. "I met a mortal a little over a year ago and I" I searched for the words. Best to be truthful then. "I fell in love with her."

Marcus gaped at me. "Surely you must be mistaking la tua cantata for love. You cannot possibly love a mortal! Mortals are used as food and nothing but. Unless, of course, Carlisle has turned you to his 'Vegetarian' ways?" He smirked at the thought of what he believed a silly choice of ours.

"No, I love her! Yes her blood calls to me, but this, this is so much more than that. I love her enough that I was wiling to give up my urges for her blood and just be with her. I truly do believe that I love her" I replied using all of my power not to become impatient. I wanted to be with Bella already.

"Well then boy what is the problem? Simply turn her! Unless she does not know of your secret?" He looked at me as if I were daft.

"No, she was well aware of our coven. She pieced the puzzle together herself. I-" My voice faltered a little at this point. "I saved her from a car crash. My body shape was found imprinted into the car and she knew that I was well on the other side of the parking lot. She researched it and confronted me about it. She was involved in a little bit of trouble with a visiting coven and I, along with everyone else, saved her. She truly was perfect and she wanted to be with me forever as well. She was always begging me to change her."

Marcus looked closely at me. "Well, if she is so wonderful then why do you ask us to kill you." He stopped talking as a look of dawning crossed his face. "Was?" He asked.

I looked at them. "That's why I want you to kill me. She..she died. Well, killed herself really. She jumped off of a cliff and-and died" My voice broke at this point. I may not be able to actually cry but I still sob and can gasp for breath as if I was crying. I looked up at them, "Please, just let me be with my lady love" (A/N Is that too corny and old sounding I figured that he might still talk about that since he may have been around when they talked like that) "If you don't kill me now then I mat be forced to do something that will make you regret not getting rid of me."

All except Caius looked uncomfortable. I could tell that it was driving Aro crazy that he couldn't read my mind from where he was at. Caius peered at me. "What should the Volturi fear from a vampire who has only been in existence for ninety-odd years? Surely you don't mean to threaten us?" I looked at him evenly. "I may be, if that's what it takes for you to off me from this existence." I replied.

"Well, wait in the lobby while we debate what we should do with you and your...request." Marcus said pointing at the door that I had originally come in through. There I waited...and waited...and waited some more. Finally, I had just about been ready to go outside and do something drastic, until I realized it was midnight and no one would see me if I did do something crazy. So when the Volturi's assistant Gianna came in she saw me halfway sitting, halfway standing. "What are you doing?" she asked. If I could blush, I would have, but I can't and instead replied "Well, I was deciding if I should just leave instead of waiting around forever for the Volturi's help." She just looked at me. "Whatever, just come with me, they're ready for you." She finally said. I followed her into the room where they were waiting for me.

When I arrived in front of them again Aro gestured towards a seat. "Please, sit down." I cocked my eyebrow at him but complied all the same. "Now, we realize that you are requesting that we kill you in order to be with your lover," He paused here. "However, we have a proposal to make. How would you like to join our legions. I'm sure that if she truly loved you, she would have wanted to thrive, correct?" I glowered at him. They had already brought up that I would be useful to them, however I didn't realize that they were sincere about it. Of course I was too busy thinking to acknowledge the thoughts coming from them. I looked at the vampires before me in each males scarlet eyes. "I came to you for one reason, to die. Bella was my love, my existence, and all I want is to be with her wherever she is. I don't care if she would have wanted me to flourish, I only want to be with her wherever she is. She's dead and gone and there is no way I can continue without her. I absolutely refuse to." I replied calmly. I could hear their thoughts running around. Aro's were of disbelief '_Why would he refuse such an offer? Refusing to join The Elite, it makes no sense.' _. Marcus's were ones of intrigue _'He truly is devoted to her. I wonder why?'_ and Caius's were curious _'What could a mortal have done to attract this male so strongly to her?'. _All were obviously confused and their thoughts were running every which way, after all their question was one many vampires would ask upon hearing my story. But the thing was the only people who understood my love for her were only those in my coven. It was a matter of two things first it was the relationships that most vampires form is one of convenience unless they are mates. Unlike that Bella is not a matter of convenience but of love, or in what some would call it attraction. Secondly, I was raised as a vampire that didn't drink the blood of humans, and although for a time I ran off and ignored that upbringing, i still was friendly around humans. It was just funny since most of them didn't particularly like me, except Bella, and her friend Angie, and her boyfriend, come to think of it maybe I did have more mortals liking me than i thought I did. Although I guess that's due to Bella, but back to the subject on hand I realized I wasn't going to get the help I needed so I dismissed myself

"Well since it appears you won't be helping me there is no need to waste your time longer. Good-bye." I turned and walked out. As I pushed open the door I heard a squeak, listening intently i recognized it as the squeak of a woman, eavesdroppers, of course. I opened the door the rest of the way and saw the human assistant Gianna looking at me with a startled look on her face. I shook my head at her. "Can you tell me where the exit is?" Recovering from her unsettlement she looked at me and pointed to the right. "That way." She said softly, although still looking at me strangely. I thanked her and left. I looked around, well more time had passed than I thought it had. It appeared to be around 6:00 or 7:00 if the fiery fingers of the dawn creeping from the eastern horizon were any sign. I retreated to a dark alley to think of the ways to attract the attention of the Volturi so they would kill me. The earlier ideas began to run through my head. Pick up a car? no...Pick up and crush the car? no, I don't feel like destroying someone's property just to get myself killed. How about fed in the plaza? No the people would just think I'm part of some strange cult. The ideas ran throughout my head all day I planned and planned and planned. Finally, around 11:00 in the morning I finally had my idea. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it before. All I had to do was walk in the plaza with my shirt off. So simple, yet so effective, however to make it even more dramatic I should probably walk out at noon that way I can be guaranteed plenty of people will see me, at least enough that the Volturi just can't kill them. Perfect! Now I just have to wait until noon. Get ready Bella, I'm coming to see you.

So here I am. It's noon, I don't have my shirt on, lets see what else? nope, nothing. Plenty of people are milling about the plaza amazed at the flags flying everywhere. Well, they were going to be _really_ amazed in a couple of seconds. I'll just walk out there as soon as the bell tolls...And there it is. I walk out into the sunshine and stand. Sure enough it only takes a couple of seconds before I hear all of the thoughts coming from the people around me '_What the hell?_' '_Why is he glittering like that?_' '_Ooh...nice body!_' and others. Then I see Bella coming towards me, a look of awe on her face, however it quickly changes to panic. Why? I wonder. Then I think. What is Bella doing here? Am I in heaven? If I am, why does it look like the plaza in Volterra? Then I felt something hit me, then I felt teeth sink into me and searing pain as a vampire made a small rip where my arm connected to my body. These were the Volturi's henchmen. I was about to die. Perhaps Bella was only a figment of my imagination that my subconscious sent me so that I can see my Bella a little faster. Well, it makes no difference. I let the henchmen, maybe hench-vampires, drag me away. But then I heard screaming. "EDWARD! EDWARD! Edward get up! EDWARD! Do something, anything, don't just let them take you! EDWARD!!" That sounds like Bella! I hear another voice calling out my name, and could that be Alice? But what are they doing here? Unless, Bella hadn't died. No that wasn't possible. The Quileute boy Jacob said he was at a funeral. He hardly even knows me other than that I left Bella. That wouldn't be enough to tell me that she died, right? It only made sense that she died because Charlie couldn't have called me since we left no number to call us at, but maybe there was no reason to call me? Too late anyways, I just hope that I didn't die for Bella too soon.

I was being dragged off, being held by my armpits in superhuman grips. The henchmen dragged me off into a dark alley then threw me down the same manhole that I had used to enter the Volturi's court. I was dragged through a series of tunnels until we reached the lobby. There I was dragged into the the room behind the big door that I had only recently come out of. I was dragged to the feet of the Caius. He looked at me and I heard his thoughts that was obviously a question just for me. 'You really are serious about this aren't you' I gave him a curt nod. 'Well, you can certainly be guaranteed that you'll get what you want now' then he smiled 'Of cours, you planned it this way so it really shouldn't surprise you.' I just nodded again. Then we heard footsteps of someone running at vampire speed. They were light of course due to our grace, but they were near enough, and running hard enough that we could hear their steps. Then, suddenly, Alice raced into the room.

"EDWARD!" She yelled.

"Yes Alice?" I replied.

"Edward, you can't do this, you can't" She said desperately.

"No, Alice, I can't live without Bella, I refuse to. I don't even want to." I replied calmly.

"No, not that, Edward, Bella's alive! didn't you hear her screaming your name?"

What? Bella, alive? that wasn't possible. Rosalie had told me that Alice had seen it. She jumped, but never came back up. She died! She can't be alive, especially if I'm about to die to meet her.

"Tha-that's not possible. Rosalie told me that you yourself had seen her jump. I mean, I even called the house and Jacob told me that Charlie was at the funeral."

"Charlie was at the funeral of one of the Quileutes. Bella's above the pothole to get in here waiting on me to bring you back-" "Which I am afraid I can't let you do" cut in Caius. "Edward knowingly broke our rules, and even though the reason for doing so is now void, we cannot overlook a direct breach of the rules."

Alice turned to him pleading. I, still in the arms of the hench-men could do nothing but watch the scene before me unfold. I was unable to do anything but look as my life was debated over being ended, or kept going. I knew as well as Alice that the Volturi wouldn't budge but I still couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, I would be able to live. "Marcus, please, please let him go. First we thought we lost his love, Bella who was practically one of us anyways and now we have to lose him. Please, our coven can only take so much sorrow. I beg you. She turned to Aro now. Aro? please let us go, we'll never come back and never alert the humans of our presence again, just-just let us go in peace." Aro and Marcus both looked at her for a few moments. Finally, Aro stonily responded. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that Alice. He blatantly broke the rule, and therefore he will have to suffer the consequences of his actions. I'm sorry." He sure didn't appear sorry. He actually looked happy at the thought of breaking up our coven. His thought though were kept blank since he knew I would be able to read them but still his face slightly betrayed him. Alice pleaded with him some more while I tried to stay still and not break the grip of the two vampires holding me or else I would definitely die. I had to see my beautiful Bella alive again, to see her beautiful blush, to smell her sweet blood, touch her velvety skin, to watch her sleep, oh Bella!

Then I saw Alice fall to the floor gasping and sobbing she threw herself at Marcus' feet and sobbed some more. Poor Alice she truly was a mess. 'Mar-Marcus, please, PLEASE!" she sobbed. Then I felt myself being dragged backwards. My mind didn't comprehend what was happening until it was too late. I felt my arms, and legs being painfully ripped off and tossed into something, something hot, very hot. Then I smelled something sweet and smoky combined. I wasn't until I was turned around to face the fireplace which now held a large fire crackling merrily in which I was able to make out hands and legs, mine it seemed. The I started to yell. "No! You can't, you can't! You can't!" But they did and soon m head followed the rest of my body and there was no more.


End file.
